The Mystic Hot Spring Resort
by IYSaotome
Summary: [Completed] After arriving at a Hot Spring resort, Ranma is shocked that nobody remembers anything about Jusenkyou and that Ranma can't change back into a guy even when in hot water.
1. The Arrival

The Mystic Hot Spring Resort

Ranma ½ is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

"How exactly did I get talked into this?" Ranma wondered aloud as he sat on the bus.

"We got a great deal, Ranma. You, me, Ryouga-kun, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyou and my sisters." Akane reminded him.

Ranma, sitting in his trademark long-sleeved red shirt and his dark green pants at the back of the bus still wondered how he got into this mess. Sitting next to him was Akane, wearing her Furinkan uniform. "Why exactly are you wearing that right now anyways?" Ranma asked. "I was packed before we left and brought everything so we could leave immediately after school. I just couldn't wait." Akane responded.

It was a week ago that Akane had won a free stay at a small hot spring resort for eight just outside of Nerima. "So I understand why you, me and your sisters are here but why the rest?" Ranma asked.

"I thought it would be fun if we all came together. We hardly ever really do anything outside of the usual craziness so I thought this would be great bonding time." Akane answered.

The bus came to a stop. "We're at the Hot Springs now. All who wish to get off here, this is your stop." The bus driver said.

Ranma and the gang all grabbed their things and proceeded to get off the bus. As the bus drove off, a small splash of cold water nailed Ranma. "Stupid bus driver!" Ranma shouted as he changed into a girl.

"You'll be fine once we're inside. Quit whining." Ryouga said.

The building looked rather small and really shabby. The main building was about as big as the Tendou Dojo and made out of wood that looked like it was rotting. "Ugh, this place sucks. Why are we staying here again?" Ranma asked.

"Well, we're here now. This trip is only for three days. We'll be fine." Akane said.

The group followed Akane into the main entrance of the building. "May I help you, miss?" The male clerk asked as soon as the group had entered. The inside of the building looked a little better than the outside. There was a nice purple carpet covering the ground and the walls were painted a very light green. "Hi, I have this ticket for a free stay." Akane said as she pulled out the small piece of paper.

"Ah, yes. I know how this place looks right now but we're going to start remodeling soon." The clerk said. The clerk was a man who looked to be in his mid 20's with very short black hair and wearing something like a butler's suit. "Would you like to rest first in our baths, retire to your rooms or eat?" The clerk asked.

The girls (except Ranma) all huddled together and low whispers could be heard. After a few moments Akane asked the clerk "Can we be shown to our rooms to drop off our stuff and then be shown the way to the baths?"

"Of course, miss." The clerk responded.

The group followed the clerk to the back and he stopped in front of two doors. "The room on the right is a little bigger and so should go to the young ladies. The room on the left is for the young men in your party." The clerk announced and handed keys to Akane and Ryouga.

"The entrance to the baths is down this hall. The signs are marked which entrance is for the men and which is for the women." The clerk said.

"Thanks, buddy." Ranma said.

The clerk returned to his post. "Well, you guys get my stuff, I want to get in that bath as soon as possible." Ranma said as she dropped her bag and ran down the hallway.

"Ranma, wait!" Akane announced as she handed Kasumi the key to the ladies room and dropped her stuff to chase after Ranma.

Ranma stopped when he saw the entrance to the baths. "Ah, now to get back to normal." Ranma said aloud.

"Ranma, please wait for the rest of us." Akane said as she managed to reach Ranma.

"I gotta wait for Ryouga and Mousse now?" Ranma asked.

"Huh? What's that mean? You can't go into the men's bath." Akane announced.

"What are you talking about, Akane. I'm a guy." Ranma said defiantly.

"Ranma, look at yourself. You are not a guy." Akane told him.

"I KNOW THAT BUT ONCE I GET INTO THAT HOT WATER, I'LL BE A GUY AGAIN!" Ranma shouted.

"Ranma, that doesn't make any sense. And don't shout. This is supposed to be a vacation." Akane said in a very scolding voice.

"Heh, playing a joke Akane. Well it ain't funny." Ranma responded.

At that moment, Shampoo, Ukyou, Ryouga and the others came into view. "Hey you guys, you won't believe this joke Akane just said." Ranma called out.

"What joke?" Ukyou said as she stopped in front of Ranma and Akane.

"She said me going into the hot water won't turn me back into a guy." Ranma said.

"Why would it?" Kasumi asked.

"Huh? Because of the Jusenkyou curse. Don't you guys remember?" Ranma asked.

"Jusenkyou?" Shampoo asked.

"Are you all in on this or something? Well whatever, let's just get in there." Ranma said as he moved toward the men's entrance.

"RANMA, YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" Akane shouted.

"Fine, if you want to take this joke so far, I'll go in the girl's room and then you can all see me as a guy." Ranma responded defiantly.

"Ranma, that's really getting old and it doesn't make any sense." Ryouga said.

Ranma was just getting angrier now. "Damn, fine. Let's just get this over with. But don't come crying to me when somethin' happens." Ranma said.

Ranma entered into the girls entrance before all the other girls. Ranma was surprised that nobody had stopped her. "Fine, if they want to carry it this far, they shouldn't go crying to me later." Ranma said in a low whisper as she quickly undressed, put her clothes somewhere safe and moved quickly into the water.

SPLASH!

But to Ranma's surprise, Ranma was still a girl even after entering the hot water. "The hell? What the hell's goin' on here!" Ranma wondered aloud.

"Honestly Ranma, why are you so surprised? Girls don't just turn into boys." Akane's voice called out. Ranma turned and got an eyeful of Akane's naked body standing there in front of her. Ranma quickly got out of the springs and lowered her gaze so as not to stare at Akane. "What are you doing, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea at this time." Ranma answered.

"Why? It's just us girls here. Get back in the water, Ranma." Ukyou said.

Shampoo began to pull on Ranma's arm. "Ranma, what wrong?" She asked.

Ranma turned and saw Shampoo standing there naked, pulling on Ranma's right arm and trying to get Ranma back in the water.

Ranma could feel the others gazing at her. Ranma finally pulled her head up and saw all the girls staring at her, each as naked as Ranma was.

"What is the matter, Ranma? You were the first one in the water and now you want to leave?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma felt defeated. There was nothing for Ranma to do. "Hey, I was just uumm… messing with you guys…" Ranma chuckled nervously and quickly got back into the water.

Ranma was extremely nervous over this course of events. But staring at each girl entering the water wearing nothing more than their birthday suit gave Ranma a small thrill.

But Ranma was thinking about what was going on. 'Why didn't I change back? Did they all really forget about my curse and about Jusenkyou? And what about the curses on Shampoo, Ryouga and Mousse?' Ranma wondered.

Whatever was going on, Ranma was determined to find out.

To Be Continued…


	2. Bath Time

The Mystic Hot Spring Resort

Ranma ½ is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2: Bath Time

Ranma was extremely fidgety. She couldn't help thinking that this was all a joke that would wear off soon and that Akane would kill him. But all that the girls were doing right now was relaxing in the water. This was an outdoor bath and there was a rather large wall about forty feet away from where the bath started. The bath's dimensions on the women's side were about 40 by 40. There were large rocks in the middle of the spring so the costumers could relax there.

Ukyou moved toward one of the rocks in the middle and stood up and then leaned back against the rock. Ranma tried to avoid looking at Ukyou and Akane slowly approached her. "Ranma, what's been going on with you lately?" She asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Nothin'." Ranma responded while averting her gaze.

"You keep going on and on about being a guy and about this Jusenkyou place and now you're so quiet and can't even look at us." Akane said.

"What did we do to make you so angry, Ranma?" Ukyou asked.

"Please tell us." Kasumi said as she started to sit on one of the rocks near Ukyou.

"Whatever's goin' on around here, I think they're bein' serious. Seems they really have forgotten about the curse. Okay, just look at them normally. Calm down. Don't get too excited. I'm a girl too. I'm a girl too. I'm a girl too." Ranma thought to herself as she turned to look around.

Ranma tried her best to breathe slowly as she slowly looked at Akane. Most of Akane's body was under the water and Ranma had an easier time looking her straight in the face. "I've uumm… just been havin' weird dreams lately." Ranma said cautiously, wondering if anyone would believe her.

"What kind dreams?" Shampoo asked.

"There's this place called Jusenkyou and in it are a ton of little springs. Fall in one and you get cursed to take the form of whatever drowned in that spring long ago." Ranma explained.

"That's pretty strange." Nabiki said.

"Is that why you've been acting weird? You dreamed you could turn into a guy?" Akane asked.

"I was a guy originally… And Shampoo could turn into a cat… And Mousse…" Ranma went on.

"Ranma, that was just a dream. You can relax." Kasumi said.

"It just… it felt so real…" Ranma said.

"Some dreams do. But they're just dreams." Akane said as she stood up to stretch out.

Ranma was getting a real eyeful at this moment. Ranma had seen Akane naked before but right now Akane seemed so uninhibited. Ranma quickly turned and just said "It's just too strange…"

"Ranma, you're just acting weird again." Akane said.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Ranma asked.

Akane put her left hand on her chin. "Oh that's right. You and your father had just come back from a training exercise in China. You were really nervous then. Like you really never had much contact with people before. Especially other girls. It was so cute how nervous you were when I walked in to take a bath and you were already in there." Akane said. She slowly moved to the rocks with the other girls.

"What about our dads?" Ranma asked.

"Hhmm… I really… Isn't that funny, I can't remember too much right now." Akane answered, giggling a little.

"Shampoo? Do you remember?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. You defeat me, so me follow you to Japan. We friends now." Shampoo said.

"Friends? Just like that?" Ranma asked.

"Something… Uumm… I can't… remember…" Shampoo says, brushing off Ranma's concerns.

"Ukyou?" Ranma asked.

"I just recently moved back into the area. We were friends when we were kids." Ukyou said.

"Hhmm…" Ranma said.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Ranma. Join us over here by the rocks." Akane said.

Ranma couldn't say a word. She had managed to turn away from the rocks as all the other girls had slowly gone over to. "I think I'll get out now, if that's alright…" Ranma said.

"Ranma, we're all friends here." Ranma heard Akane say.

"I know." Ranma said without turning her head back. "It was that dream. It was just too real…"

"You really should join us here, Ranma. It just feels like you're trying to get away from us." Akane said.

"Now what?" Ranma thought to herself. "If I don't go over there, the girls will get suspicious but if I do, they'll be mad when this is all over. Well, they're gonna be mad no matter what. But they'll probably be even madder."

"Ranma?" Shampoo called out.

"Coming." Ranma said as she slowly moved over to the rocks. Ranma stared at the girls looking relieved that she was joining and chatting amongst themselves. "The girls really are very beautiful…" Ranma thought to herself as she saw them relaxing naked on the rocks.

As Ranma reached the rocks, she noticed there was an empty space in between Ukyou and Akane. Ranma had never really cared if anyone had seen the girl form naked and was slowly getting more comfortable with the other girls.

"See Ranma, isn't this just so relaxing?" Ukyou asked as she stared at Ranma.

Ranma still felt very shy when turning to face Ukyou. Ranma had always thought of Ukyou as a boy. Just one of the guys. So the very feminine nude that Ranma was staring at was a little unsettling to her. "Yeah…" Ranma said timidly.

"Oh, Ranma always gets nervous in these kinds of situations." Akane said.

Ranma turned to Akane. Staring at her nude form without her wanting to hit Ranma immediately afterwards was a welcome change of pace for the cursed martial artist. Ranma was almost getting ready to say something defensive and insulting and brag about having a better form but decided better of it at the moment. Ranma wanted to know what was going on more than anything else.

"I'm still really nervous right now." Ranma said as she moved away from the girls. Ranma slowly got up out of the hot spring. "You gonna be in here much longer?" Ranma asked.

"Nah, we'll be getting out now." Ukyou said.

Ranma quickly hurried to the changing area to grab on of the resort's complimentary kimono. Ranma searched but couldn't find one.

"Honestly, Ranma, you're hopeless." Akane said as she entered the room. Ranma turned and saw Akane dripping wet, still very naked. The water slowly dripping down her body. The other girls quickly followed. "What's wrong?" Ukyou asked.

"Ranma can't find the complimentary kimonos." Akane answered.

Kasumi disappeared from the room and reappeared wearing one of the blue kimonos. She had five other kimonos for the other girls in her arms. Slowly but surely, the other girls put their kimono on. Ranma was the last one to put on the kimono.

"Ranma, feel good?" Shampoo asked.

"Yeah… It's just that…" Ranma started to trail off as the girls exited the girls bathing area. Ryouga and Mousse were waiting on the other side of the exit. "Hi." Ryouga said upon seeing the girls.

"Ranma, I'm glad to see you again…" Ryouga says as he moves closer to Ranma.

"Ryouga, what are you doin'?" Ranma asked very timidly.

"Ranma, what is with you lately?" Akane asked.

"Huh? What?" Ranma asked.

"Me thought you and Ryouga was couple." Shampoo said.

To Be Continued…


	3. Dinner Time

The Mystic Hot Spring Resort

Ranma ½ is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 3: Dinner Time

"WHAT! RYOUGA AND I AIN'T NO COUPLE!" Ranma shouted defiantly.

"Honestly Shampoo, where do you get these ideas?" Akane asked.

Ryouga stood too embarrassed to say anything. The idea of him with Ranma pleased him to no end but he was much too shy to ever say anything. "Ryouga, let me ask ya somethin'." Ranma let out unexpectedly. "How did we first meet?"

Ryouga stood perplexed. "Uumm… Let me think… I think I got lost once and you helped me on the way home back when we were both in middle school. I went to an all boys school so I didn't know too much about you. It wasn't until recently that we met again." Ryouga explained.

"I'm sorry, that Jusenkyou dream was really weird. Are you all sure that it was a dream?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, what has gotten into you?" Akane asked.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Ranma said as she ran back into the women's changing room. A few seconds later, Ranma emerged with a bucket full of cold water. "HA!" Ranma said as he threw the water at Mousse.

"AAHH! COLD! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Mousse screamed out.

"Maybe… Maybe it really was a dream…" Ranma said.

"And I just took a bath too…" Mousse said.

"Quit complaining." Shampoo ordered him.

"Are you satisfied now?" Akane asked.

"I guess so…" Ranma answered.

"Good, time for dinner." Ukyo said.

As Mousse had gone on to take another bath, the rest of the group approached the clerk. "Where exactly do we eat?" Akane asked. "Right this way, follow me." The clerk responded as he led the group into the dining hall. "And when our other companion shows, can you make sure he gets here?" Akane asked the clerk. "Of course." The clerk responded.

The dining hall was rather spacious. A traditional Japanese dining hall. "Why does this place look so much better on the inside than it does on the out? When we were outside, this place looked like it was falling apart." Ranma wondered aloud.

"I thought the outside looked rather quaint." Kasumi said.

The group sat in front of their own little tables as another young man appeared to serve the group some sushi. Ranma couldn't help but wonder what the deal was with this place. Everyone had forgotten about Jusenkyou and nobody was changing shapes even with the correct type of water. It wasn't long before Mousse appeared and sat next to Ryouga.

Ranma was sitting with Akane to his left and Shampoo to his right. Not able to shake the feeling that something was up, Ranma felt extremely nervous. Especially after the bath with all the girls. "If you would all excuse me for a second, I want to ask the clerk something." Ranma said.

"Huh? What is it?" Akane asked.

"Just a quick question. It won't be long." Ranma answered and left.

Rushing over to the clerk, Ranma immediately ran into him. "Can I help you, miss?" The clerk asked.

"Okay, what the hell's the deal with this place?" Ranma asked.

"Deal? Whatever do you mean?" The clerk wondered.

"My friends have lost some of their memories." Ranma said.

"Memories? Memories of what?" The clerk wondered.

"Of Jusenkyou and the curses." Ranma said.

The clerk's eyes opened wide. "But you…" The clerk responded.

"So tell me, pal, what the hell is the deal with this place?" Ranma asked.

"I'm afraid I've said too much…" The clerk said.

Ranma reached over to grab the clerk. "RANMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Akane's voice shouted.

"A… Aka… Akane!" Ranma said surprised.

"Why were you about to attack that clerk?" Akane asked.

"You don't understand… He knows about Jusenkyou. My dream… It's real… This place is the lie." Ranma responded.

"Honestly, Ranma, what are we gonna do with you?" Akane wondered as she grabbed Ranma's arm and dragged her back to the dining hall.

"Sorry everyone, Ranma was acting strange out there." Akane explained as she sat down.

The group had already begun eating their meal. Ranma was extremely hesitant to start eating. "I could lose my memories just like the others if I eat this stuff." Ranma thought to herself.

"I'm not really hungry." Ranma said.

"Oh, just eat something, will you?" Nabiki said. "I'd hate to see you starving to death in the middle of the night."

With the others staring at her, Ranma found herself in another no win situation. Either go hungry and have the others complain or risk losing her memories.

Ranma took a deep breath and decided to try some of the food. It actually wasn't bad. Much to Ranma's surprise, she didn't lose any of her memories. So whatever had caused the others to lose their memories wasn't in the food.

"I think I need a nap…" Ranma announced.

"Okay, I'm going with you." Akane said.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"We can't have you doing anything to that clerk." Akane announced.

Passing the clerk by, Ranma gave him a dirty look before she and Akane arrived in the girls room. A traditional Japanese room with many sleeping mats on the floor. "Well, did you bring your pajamas?" Akane asked.

"I uumm… think I did…" Ranma said.

Akane pulled out her bag and rummaged through her stuff until she found her pajamas. Ranma pulled out her own bag and discovered the men's underwear and t-shirt that she normally slept in. "Honestly, Ranma, I can't believe you sleep in that." Akane told her friend.

Ranma slipped off her kimono but felt strange. Turning around, Ranma saw Akane had just slipped off her own kimono and was standing naked, her backside facing Ranma. Ranma quickly turned around and put her usual sleeping outfit on. After a few moments, Ranma once again turned around and saw that Akane had finished putting on her outfit. "So, where do we put these?" Ranma asked as she grabbed her kimono. "I'll take that." Akane said as she grabbed her own and then grabbed Ranma's and left the room. A moment later, Akane returned.

"So, where do I sleep?" Ranma asked.

"Hhmm… You can have this bedding near the end and I'll take that one right next to you." Akane responded.

The two slipped into their beddings and Ranma quickly fell asleep. Ranma awoke a few hours later and noticed all the other girls were asleep in their own beds. Quickly and stealthily slipping out of the room, Ranma went to the clerk's desk but was shocked that nobody was there. Ranma went further and explored the dining room only to discover that nobody was there. "Damn, what's going on around here?" Ranma wondered to herself aloud. Slowly walking back to the girls room, Ranma noticed something on the clerk's desk. Moving ever closer, Ranma discovered it was a note. It simply said "Girls bath".

Without any other ideas, Ranma went to the women's bathing area but discovered nobody was there. "Hello?" Ranma said as she entered the changing room. There was no answer. "The note said girls bath. Maybe I'm supposed to actually get into the hot spring." Ranma reasoned aloud.

Approaching the hot spring, Ranma removed her top and underwear and placed them by the rocks near the spring's entrance. Taking a deep breath, Ranma slowly climbed into the water. "Hello…" Ranma said.

"Ranma…" Ranma heard a feminine voice say.

Ranma quickly turned around and saw Shampoo standing there naked. Ranma quickly turned around as Shampoo slowly entered the spring and positioned herself next to Ranma. "Shampoo?" Ranma asked nervously.

"Ranma, me know something fishy going on here." Shampoo whispered into Ranma's ear.

To Be Continued…


	4. Suspicions

The Mystic Hot Spring Resort

Ranma ½ is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 4: Suspicions

"Shampoo, you believe me?" Ranma asked in her normal volume.

"Sshh… Not so loud…" Shampoo whispered.

"Okay…" Ranma whispered back.

"Why Ranma know Jusenkyou?" Shampoo asked in a low whisper.

"Huh? I thought you had forgotten?" Ranma whispered back.

"Me no forget what is real. Jusenkyou not far from home village. But can't remember ever going." Shampoo explained.

"So you do believe me?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma know Jusenkyou. Me can't remember why we friends. We supposed to kill women who beat us but Ranma is friend. Can't remember why. Is suspicious." Shampoo explained.

Ranma just felt relieved that somebody believed her. Ranma started breathing a little easier. "I've tried to find the clerk and have him explain but I can't find him." Ranma whispered.

"We look in morning. Get away from Akane and others." Shampoo whispered back.

"It's a plan." Ranma whispered and put her hand out. Shampoo grabbed Ranma's hand and they shook.

"Well, shall we go back to bed?" Ranma asked in her normal tone.

"Yes." Shampoo answered as she rose from the water. Ranma turned away as Shampoo walked off and grabbed a towel. After wrapping the towel around her body, Shampoo threw a towel to Ranma. Grabbing the towel, Ranma stood and got out of the spring and wrapped the towel around her body. After a few moments, Ranma removed the towel and put her shirt and male underwear back on. Shampoo had already put her pajamas back on and the two placed the towels away to be cleaned in the morning and then headed back to the girls room.

Returning to their beds, Ranma found it easy to finally fall asleep. "Ranma, time to get up." Akane's voice said far too early in the morning for Ranma's tastes.

"Sleep… Need more…" Ranma managed to let out.

"It's breakfast time and after that the clerk is gonna show us around." Akane explained. Ranma nearly jumped out of bed after hearing this. Ranma quickly raced to her bag. "Where are my clothes?" Ranma asked as she began searching through her bag for a change of clothes.

"Ranma, why are you so anxious?" Akane asked.

Ranma finally slowed down. Taking a look around, Ranma noticed that Akane was the only other person in the room. "Say, where's everybody else? They already eatin'?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, Ranma. I've been trying to get you up for awhile now." Akane explained. Ranma noticed that Akane was already dressed, in a very cute pink dress. Ranma recognized it as the dress that Akane wore after he defeated Kuno during one of their earliest fights. Ranma finally found a nice blue shirt and pants. Ranma instantly put them on. "Ranma, that's disgusting. You're gonna put those on over what you slept in last night?" Akane said.

"It's fine." Ranma responded as she moved to exit the room.

Ranma stood outside the girls room and looked around but couldn't see anybody. Quickly running to the dining area, Ranma found Ryouga and Mousse waiting. "Hey, where's Shampoo?" Ranma asked.

"No idea." Ryouga answered.

"Dammit." Ranma cursed.

"Ranma, wait up!" Akane's voice called.

"Akane, I can't find the other girls." Ranma explained.

"Well, the boys aren't gonna know." Akane said.

"Ain't they goin' to see the sights?" Ranma asked.

"Nah, we don't really feel up to it." Ryouga said as he stretched his arms out.

Ranma grabbed Akane's arm and raced away from the guys. "Ranma?" Ryouga could be heard saying in confusion over Ranma's sudden disappearance.

"I ain't hungry. So where the hell are they?" Ranma asked.

"Follow me." Akane said as she grabbed Ranma's arm and began to walk. As they walked past the women's bath entrances, Ranma wondered where they were going.

"Ranma? Akane?" Shampoo called out.

Shampoo came running down the hallway and approached Ranma and Akane. "Ah, still time before tour is ready so Akane should take bath." Shampoo said.

"Huh?" Akane asked.

"Me and Ranma come get when tour is ready. Other girls already in bath. Go, go." Shampoo insisted.

"But…" Akane said.

"It's fine, Akane. Shampoo's here. What could happen?" Ranma confidently proclaimed.

"Alright." Akane said as she departed to enter the women's bath.

"So, where is the clerk?" Ranma asked.

"He come this way soon." Shampoo answered.

As if on cue the clerk emerged from behind a corner. Ranma and Shampoo approached him. "Okay, start talkin'." Ranma said.

"What?" The clerk said astounded.

"What wrong with memories? Why no remember Jusenkyou?" Shampoo asked.

"I… I… Someone will come and call you away…" The clerk stammered.

"The girls are in the bath and waiting for us to come get them. Who exactly is gonna protect you?" Ranma asked.

"Us…" A familiar voice called out.

Ranma and Shampoo turned around and saw Ryouga and Mousse standing there.

To Be Continued…


	5. Answers

The Mystic Hot Spring Resort

Ranma ½ is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 5: Answers

"Ryouga, Mousse, just what the hell's going on around here?" Ranma demanded an explanation from the two.

"Sorry, Ranma, it's just bad luck on your part but we won't let you screw this up for us." Ryouga responded.

"Screw what up! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!" Ranma demanded to know.

The clerk slowly tried to back away when Shampoo grabbed him. "Want answers." She demanded.

"Costumer, I am terribly sorry." The clerk responded as he slipped out of Shampoo's grasp.

"You no get away." Shampoo said as she chased after the clerk.

"What is going on? Do I at least get an explanation?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, this place is magical. It locked us in the forms we were in when we entered. It even played around with our memories so we wouldn't have to remember being cursed at Jusenkyou." Mousse explained.

"But I could remember!" Ranma protested.

"That's because you were in your cursed form when you entered. It was just bad luck that the bus accidentally splashed with you some water that was on the ground before we entered." Ryouga said.

"How do you know all this?" Ranma asked.

"The clerk explained it to us after you tried to attack him." Ryouga said.

"Dammit! I COULDA BEEN CURED!" Ranma shouted.

"It was just bad luck, really." Ryouga said.

"So, how do I take this dumb curse off so I can become a guy again?" Ranma asked.

"It's an all or nothing deal, Ranma. And we won't allow you to do anything like that." Ryouga said.

"To hell with that!" Ranma protested as she entered a fighting position.

"Ranma, you're so selfish. Think about Mousse, Shampoo and myself." Ryouga said.

"If you were stuck as P-Chan, you'd feel differently." Ranma responded.

Ryouga and Mousse charged at Ranma. Mousse threw a knife that he had hidden up one of his sleeves, Ranma ducked to avoid the knife and charged at Mousse. A quick kick sent Mousse flying back. Ryouga was already there and immediately tried to punch Ranma. Ranma swerved to her left and dodged Ryouga's punch as Ryouga punches the wall at the end of the corridor instead. Ryouga turned around and began to run toward Ranma when he was swiftly kicked in the face.

"Huh?" Ranma let out in confusion.

Shampoo quickly emerged from behind the corridor. "Me know what going on. Me help Ranma become normal again even if me have to be cat." Shampoo said.

"What do we have to do to undue this curse?" Ranma asked Shampoo.

"Destroy this place." Shampoo explained.

"Done and done." Ranma said as she grabbed Mousse and tossed him to Ryouga. "Now that those two idiots are out of the way, this'll be easy…"

Ranma runs to the entrance to let out one of her fancy moves to destroy the resort. Feeling extremely confident that she can finally become a "he" again, Ranma exits the resort. "This will take care of this place!" Ranma says excitedly as she puts her hands together.

"Costumer, you must stop this." Ranma heard a voice say.

Turning around, Ranma saw the clerk again. "Alright, what's goin' on? Who are you and why do you have a place like this?" Ranma asked.

"The owner's son was once cursed at Jusenkyou. It caused the son such pain. The owner wanted to take all that pain away and hired some special people to build this resort." The clerk explained.

"You know? You ain't his son, are you?" Ranma asked.

"No, I am just a faithful employee." The clerk explained.

"So why us?" Ranma asked.

"The owner wanted to make sure this place really worked before he would have his son enter. Thus you and your friends were invited." The clerk explained.

"How the hell did he know about us?" Ranma asked.

"You people aren't very discreet. A simple investigation and we knew." The clerk explained.

"Well you can tell your boss to try again because I'm gettin' rid of this place right now." Ranma said.

The clerk stood next to Ranma. "I'm afraid I can't allow that." He said as he struck a fighting position.

"Okay, seriously, what do you think you can do to me?" Ranma asked in a very cocky tone.

A quick punch to the face caused Ranma to reevaluate the situation. "Okay, you wanna fight? Let's go!" Ranma shouted.

As the clerk charged, Ranma found herself trying to read his moves. He was a much better fighter than she could have imagined. Ranma leapt into the air and got ready to kick. The clerk dodged, grabbed Ranma's legs and threw her against the wall of the entrance. "DAMN YOU!" Ranma shouted in anger and charged at the clerk. The clerk dodged Ranma's charge and kicked her in the back.

"What's the matter with me! I gotta fight smarter than this." Ranma said to herself. "I got it. I know how to win this one." Ranma charged the clerk again but quickly stepped back when the clerk moved to dodge. "Huh!" The clerk let out in surprise.

The clerk started charging at Ranma, but Ranma continued to avoid the clerk. "You can't win if all you do is dodge." The clerk told Ranma.

"Oh, I'm done dodging now! HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" Ranma shouted and unleashed her Hiryu Shoten Ha against the clerk. The tornado swept the clerk and some of the resort. Ranma was feeling particularly cocky at this point. "Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted as she blew up whatever she could. Ranma ran all across the resort blowing everything up along the way. "RANMA!" Akane's voice shouted.

Ranma was standing right outside the women's bath. "Akane! I can be cured now!" Ranma shouted. "DAMN YOU, RANMA!" The clerk shouted as he appeared in front of Ranma and knocked her into the women's hot spring.

Ranma emerged as a guy. "Yes! I'M A GUY AGAIN!" Ranma shouted in triumph. Looking around, Ranma noticed Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki and Ukyou were all naked in the hot spring. "Ah, I'll be going and celebrating over there." Ranma said extremely embarrassed.

"RANMA, YOU PERVERT!" Akane shouted at the top of her lungs. Ranma quickly ran out of the hot spring as quickly as he could, Akane quickly wrapped a towel around herself and quickly chased after him.

"Just tell your boss to build another of these things and to make sure everyone that comes in is uncursed before they enter." Ranma told the clerk as he ran past.

"The boss doesn't have the money to do such a thing." The clerk said as quickly as possible.

"DAMMIT!" Ranma shouted as he kept running.

"DAMN YOU, RANMA!" Mousse shouted as he and Ryouga began chasing him.

"Sure, they're mad now but at least I can be a guy again." Ranma said to himself as he kept running.

The End.


End file.
